Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a layer system.
Description of the Background Art
DE 689 24 140 T2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,904, and discloses a thin film sensor structure with platinum on silicon nitride, whereby the thin film layer of metal oxide is arranged on the silicon nitride layer and the thin film layer is covered with platinum. A method for preparing textured silicon is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,123 B. In this case, the surface is treated with a dilute KOH etching in order to reduce the reflectivity of the surface.
Further, EP 1 707 952 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,459,732, which is herein incorporated by reference, and which discloses a layer system integrated into a gas sensor.